


We're meant for each other

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, gay fluff, shameless fluff, they're married, this is grotesquely saccharine and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: The morning after their wedding night, Henry and Gabriel wake up as husbands.
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	We're meant for each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



Henry could have spent his whole lifetime just gazing at the black-haired man sleeping next to him.

Gabriel John Utterson was the best sight someone could possibly wake up to.

That beautiful, lightly tanned face, the tousled black hair and that expression of perfect peace … seeing this was a privilege and that privilege belonged to _him_! What could possibly be sweeter than to call this magnificent man his? His love, his sweetheart, his soulmate … his _husband_.

The blond looked at the hand that was clasping his own and smiled. The golden rings on their fingers were touching each other.

They had been together for many years, yet now he felt closer to him than ever. It was like he was complete. Like he had found something he'd never known he needed.

When the sleeping man began to stir, he looked up to his face again.

Slowly, those sapphire blue eyes opened and met his chocolate ones.

“Good morning, beautiful”, Henry whispered.

Gabriel smiled serenely. “Good morning, husband”, he whispered back.

The blond's heart swelled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.”

“Nope.”

Henry cuddled into his beloved husband. “My darling soulmate.”

The black-haired man embraced him. “Isn't this like a dream?”

“It really is”, the blond man sighed happily.

“We're meant for each other.”

“Yes, we are.”


End file.
